


apricity

by czerni



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Protectiveness, Relationship Study, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: From the very first moment Vaggie feels drawn to her light.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	apricity

_—apricity: the warmth of the sun in winter._

* * *

Charlie is the demon girl with the friendly smile and good intentions and from the very first moment Vaggie feels drawn to her light.

X

The thing is that Charlie shines with everything she does; with her golden hair and her red apple cheeks and her siren voice that’s an expert at expressing itself through the music that runs through her veins along with her demon blood. Charlie who is summer under the touch of her cold fingers, of her patched lips of dead girl walking.

Vaggie remembers clearly how when she saw her for the first time, a few days after her death and consequent arrival to hell, she immediately thought that there must have been a mistake; that it was just impossible for such a beautiful, kind soul to exist in a place like that. What a surprise when she found out that that sweet smiley girl was none other than the heir princess of hell. Despite that surprising first impression —or maybe because of it—, they got along and became friends and Vaggie quickly got involved in the princess’ weird schemes to help her people. Whether it was with motivational talks or charity campaigns, Charlie always seemed to try to make the second lives of the sinners in hell nicer— a totally impossible goal given the nature of the demons she wanted to help so much, and Vaggie knew that very well.

Despite this, Vaggie kept helping her in any way she could, she supported her and her dreams for the same reason she’s supporting her now with the hotel; because she loved her, because she had ended up falling in love with her and with the light of her sunny smiles, warm like nothing she’d ever know when she was alive and that she never thought would be possible for her to find now that she was dead. But she did. For some reason, and even if she wasn’t better than any of the rest of the sinners flooding hell, Vaggie had had the opportunity to meet someone as wonderful as Charlie and win her friendship. A gift she probably didn’t deserve, in fact— but she didn’t care about it.

They were friends and she was happy with the idea —she couldn’t remember ever having such a close friendship with somebody nor someone she could trust without any doubt. That was it until the day in which Charlie, in the middle of one of those Broadway-like spectacles that always came out so naturally to her, confessed to her how much she loved her too, telling her all the sweet words that shouldn’t exist in a place like that, but they did. Charlie held her between her white hands and made her spin like a ballerina and kissed her grey cheeks, causing her dead heart to come to live for a few moments to beat hard against her chest, her face flushing when she pressed her cold lips against Charlie’s for the first time.

X

That’s so: Charlie is the demon girl with the friendly smile and good intentions and Vaggie loves her like she never loved anyone else.

It’s because of that that even if she has her doubts and reservations about this project, she keeps supporting her no matter what. Because she too wants to believe in Charlie’s dreams, in that there can be a way to redeem the sinners and help them get to heaven, saving them from the annual exterminations and giving them a second chance to be better people. Because Charlie believes with all of her heart that everyone deserves a chance to prove that, with a bit of effort, they can become better versions of themselves— even if Vaggie sometimes can’t help thinking that not everyone deserved that chance.

She’ll help her even if it means she’ll have to deal with Angel Dust’s selfish bullshit and with the Radio Demon, in which she refuses to trust even a little taking in consideration his reputation and the way he looks at them (and specially Charlie) as a predator to its prey, as if they weren’t nothing more than tools with which he would play for a while to satisfy his hunger for entertainment. It is ridiculously obvious that he doesn’t believe in Charlie’s cause and he doesn’t bother to hide it, so his will to help them couldn’t be any more suspicious to her. No, she sure doesn’t like him at all.

But no matter what Alastor’s plans are, Vaggie won’t let him ruin Charlie’s dream, no if she can prevent it. Even if it’s a suicidal act to go against the Radio Demon, Vaggie won’t care as long as she is able to protect Charlie from any danger and threat and see her dream become a reality, keep the light that drew her to her side in the first place safe, that one that makes Charlie one of a kind, in her own sweet way.

X

Because Charlie is the demon girl with the friendly smile and good intentions and Vaggie wants nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of her condemn in hell by her side.


End file.
